This invention relates generally to reciprocable valves used in fluid-activated, percussive breakers, and more particularly a unitary valve used in a in a pneumatic paving breaker. The valve assembly that reciprocates the piston in prior art devices consisted of separate, machined steel parts that were expensive to manufacture, and that added excessive weight to the tool.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present paving breakers. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.